Semua Karena Rin
by motoharunana
Summary: Ficlet. Obito menunggu. Obito telah terbiasa. Karena seberapapun gadis itu membuatnya terluka, asalkan gadis itu di sampingnya, itu sudah cukup untuknya./AU. ObiRin. Birthday ficts for Rina Noharachlst


**Semua Karena Rin**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

AU-story. ObiRin. Ooc. Etc

.

.

.

_Birthday ficts For my best Rina Noharachlst a.k.a Batak :p_

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Obito terdiam. Bulatan-bulatan salju yang menghujaninya tak ia hiraukan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syall berwarna keunguan yang diberikan secara spesial oleh seseorang yang amat spesial menurutnya.

Nohara Rin—gadis itu, gadis yang tengah di tunggunya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Membuat Uchiha Obito menunggunya. Menunggu sosok gadis itu yang tak jua menampakkan batang hidungnya.

.

.

Obito sudah terbiasa...

.

.

Mata hitamnya mengatup. Saat dinginnya salju mengalahkan kehangatan yang dihantarkan dalam mantel tebal dan syall yang melilit lehernya. Ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia tetap menunggu, menunggu kehadiran gadis itu yang ia tidak ketahui bagaimana kabarnya.

.

.

"_Jadilah milikku Rin." Ucapan yang dilontarkan beberapa bulan lalu terngiang kembali dalam otaknya. Berputar tanpa ia minta._

_Mata kecokelatan gadis itu membulat seiring dengan bibirnya yang kini mulai terbuka._

_"Tapi aku__—__"_

_"Aku tahu. Jadilah milikku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu terluka." _

_Rin terdiam. Mata kecokelatannya berkilat. Takut tapi juga terlihat bahagia di satu sisi._

_Obito meraih tangan mungil milik gadis itu._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Rin."_

_._

.

.

Obito tahu ia gila. Begitu gila mencintai sosok yang bahkan tak pernah menjawab apa yang dia perintahkan pada gadis itu. Ia membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Berjalan tanpa komando darinya. Karena tanpa jawaban dari Rin pun ia tahu, bahwa Rin memang miliknya.

Mata hitamnya kini membuka. Dingin yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil masih tetap tak dihiraukannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan cair salju yang meleleh di wajahnya. Merasakan sensasi dingin yang sama seperti cintanya. Cinta gadis itu, yang belum pernah mencair sepenuhnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang tertutup salju. Menunggu. Masih tak beranjak dari sana. Karena Obito sudah meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Rin pasti akan datang. Karena ia juga tidak ingin memutarbalikkan keadaan untuk membuat gadis itu menunggu kehadirannya.

.

Suara deru mobil terdengar dekat di telinga Obito. Mesin yang tetap menyala namun tak kunjung melaju itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tak lama, salah satu dari pintu mobil itu membuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang keluar dari sana. Mata Obito terpaku, menatap sesosok yang tengah berdiri seraya melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang kini meninggalkan gadis itu disana.

.

.

.

_Kerlip bintang mewarnai pekat malam. Duduk berdua di atas rerumputan, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menusuk kulit tubuh kedua insan, yang tengah menatap sinar rembulan yang perlahan mulai nampak._

_"Obito__—__" Suara Rin kala itu memanggil nama Obito yang duduk di sampingnya seraya memainkan rerumputan yang bergoyang dimainkan hembusan angin._

_Obito menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. _

_"Kenapa?"_

_Rin tetap menatap lurus. Tidak memandang Obito yang tengah menatap matanya. Kilatan dalam mata cokelatnya beradu, menjadi sebuah emosi yang terpancar dari sana._

_"Mau sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini?"_

_Obito terdiam. Mata hitamnya kini sepenuhnya terpusat pada gadis itu._

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"_

_"Aku hanya ingin tahu," potong Rin cepat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ekspresinya berubah lemah. _

_Obito hanya sanggup terdiam tanpa bersuara lagi. Terdiam dalam kerumitan hatinya yang telah jatuh semakin dalam pada lubang tak kasat mata. Tercekik pada kenyataan yang tak bisa ia terima._

_"A-aku__—__" Rin tergugup. Seiring dengan air mata yang telah meluncur dari mata kecokelatan miliknya._

_Obito meremas rumput di sekitarnya dengan kuat. Mencengkeram penuh emosi saat air mata Rin kini meluncur dengan pasti._

_"__—__takut." Rin meneruskan ucapannya. "Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau mau melakukan apa yang ku minta kan?"_

_Obito mengencangkan remasannya pada rerumputan dalam tangannya. Terang bulan yang menerangi wajah Rin, tidak melunturkan kecantikan pada wajah gadis itu._

_Obito hanya menatap Rin dalam harap. Menatap Rin penuh damba. Ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara._

_Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Obito yang tak kunjung henti menatapnya._

_"Tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon. Ini permintaan yang terdalam dari hatiku. A-aku tidak bisa__—__"_

_"...meninggalkannya, begitu?" Suara Obito mengudara. Terdengar amat rapuh._

_Hening._

_Mata kecokelatan Rin membulat saat mata hitam Obito mengintimidasinya di bawah temaram bulan. Dan Rin tahu, lelaki itu pasti terluka. Amat terluka ... karena dirinya._

_"Aku tahu kau terluka. Tapi kumohon, semakin kau bersamaku, aku tahu luka itu akan semakin melebar di hatimu, Obito. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."_

_Obito melembutkan tatapannya pada Rin, senyum kini terpeta di wajahnya._

_"Aku pernah bilang 'kan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"_

_Rin kini yang terdiam mendengar ucapan Obito. Obito meraih tangan gadis itu, dan meremasnya pelan. Memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis itu._

_"Aku tidak masalah. Asalkan Rin ada di sampingku, itu tidak akan membuatku terluka. Karena aku__—__Uchiha Obito, begitu mencintaimu__—__Nohara Rin."_

_Dan lengkung bibir Rin kini tercipta seiring dengan jarak yang semakin menyempit di antara keduanya. Menautkan bibir mereka. Menyatukan rasa yang tak pernah sepadan. Menyatukan cinta yang kerumitannya tak terelakkan._

_._

_._

.

Mata Obito masih terfokus pada gadis itu, ketika ia menyadari gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampirinya.

"Maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang terlantun dari bibir Rin saat Obito menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Tak apa."

Dan hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Obito.

Rin mendekatkan dirinya pada Obito. Tangannya ia rekatkan pada syall Obito seraya membenarkan lilitan syall yang berada dileher lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Obito menggeleng kecil. Menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu langsung meraih tangan gadis itu. Menggenggamnya penuh cinta.

"Kau pasti lelah. Ayo kuantar pulang."

Rin mengangguk. Keduanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Melunturkan keresahan yang sempat memupuk di hati keduanya.

.

.

.

Apapun untuknya, lelaki itu rela menjadi yang keberapapun asalkan gadis itu tetap berada di sampingnya.

.

.

**Fin**

.

Authot notes: Happy birthday, batak kesayangan akoooh! Maaf yooo kado fictsnya telat banget dari perkiraan :p Utang ficts lunas yaaa :p

Saya tahu ini abal banget, karena saya sendiri bingung sama apa yang ada di otak saya hehe Dan ini adalah ficts perdana saya di pair ini hohoo maaf yaaa kalo abal bangeeet :'3

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca ficts ini semua! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Salam,

Nana


End file.
